L'équilibre du bien et du mal
by laura3120
Summary: Pour aider une amie, Leo acueille une nouvelle chez les Halliwell. Mi être de lumière, mi démon, elle sème la pagaille au Manoir. Après tout les Halliwell ont l'habitude de tomber sous le charme des démons...
1. La lettre

_J'ai tiré les noms des enfants des trois sœurs d'une vidéo que j'ai trouvée. Donc je fais juste les présentations pour que personne ne soit perdu et je vous donnerais en même temps leur âge au début de l'histoire._

_Après Wyatt (21 ans) et Chris (20), Piper et Leo ont eu une fille, Melinda (17 ans)._

_Comme vu dans l'épisode final, Coop et Phoebe ont eu trois filles : Amanda (17 ans), Alexis (16) et Angela (12)._

_Enfin après Henry Junior (18), Paige et Henry ont eu des jumelles : Hope et Holly (15 ans)._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous._

Leo frotta les deux mains sur son visage fatigué et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il sursauta à peine quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'il entendit la voix de sa femme résonner :

-« Bonsoir ! »

Au moment où elle entrait dans le salon, il se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire :

-« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

-« Je suis désolée d'être resté si longtemps, on a eu une réservation pour 16 personnes. »

Il vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant même de prendre le temps de poser son manteau.

-« Ce n'est pas un souci. »

-« Tu as l'air épuisé, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Assieds-toi, il faut que je te dises quelque chose. »

Elle obéit mais continuait de le regarder avec suspicion :

-« Les garçons ont encore teint les cheveux de Melinda en bleu ? »

Leo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir :

-« Non…Quoique je ne sais pas, ils sont tous les trois dans le grenier depuis que le repas est terminé…Mais ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler. Tu te souviens de Victoria ? »

Piper pencha la tête comme pour remonter dans ses souvenirs et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux lorsqu'elle eut trouvé :

-« Oui, bien sûr ! »

-« Elle m'a envoyé une lettre il y'a quelques semaines. »

Il se pencha pour prendre son cartable et en tira une enveloppe toute biscornue. Il la tendit à sa femme :

-« Lis-là. »

Intriguée, Piper déplia la lettre et se mit aussitôt à la lire :

« Leo,

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à t'écrire cette lettre. Il y'a 17 ans, j'ai pris une décision qui a changé ma vie. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs d'être de Lumière, perdu par la même mon immortalité. Mais ce qu'aucun être de Lumière ne sait, c'est pourquoi.

Tout comme toi, je suis tombé amoureuse. Mais alors que tu trouvais la femme de ta vie, je tombais sur le mauvais homme, pour certains, le pire de tous : un démon. Il s'appelle Asmodée. Peut-être le sais-tu, il est le démon de la luxure, l'un des plus puissants dans les Enfers. Il n'est pas la Source, il est la contrebalance du Mal par rapport au Bien. Je ne m'étendrais pas plus sur lui. Je l'ai aimé, il m'a aimé et a failli être déchu de son rôle à cause de moi. Mais alors que j'ai accepté le sort que me réservaient les fondateurs, lui a refusé de se voir enlever les privilèges qui accompagnaient son titre.

Voilà comment nous nous sommes quittés. Mais juste avant son départ, il m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux : Kiara a 17 ans aujourd'hui.

C'est une jeune fille perdue, tiraillé entre deux mondes, entre ses pouvoirs d'être de lumière et ceux hérités de son père. De plus en plus, je la sens attirée par ce qu'il y'a en elle de démoniaque et j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par rejoindre son père.

Jusque-là, j'ai réussi à la protéger et la raisonner mais ma mortalité me rattrape et la maladie qui me ronge l'emportera bientôt.

Je l'ai confié au bon soin de Mark mais cette position est inconfortable pour lui.

Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé et nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord mais c'est au nom de notre ancienne amitié que je te demande ce service.

J'ai su par Mark que tu travaillais à l'École de Magie alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais aider Kiara à trouver sa voie. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Elle est bien trop vieille pour rentrer à l'École de magie et puis, elle n'est pas vraiment une sorcière. Et comme je te dois la vérité, c'est une enfant difficile. Elle a des pouvoirs d'être de lumière mais aussi de démon, elle est changeante et caractérielle. Mais tu m'as tant apporté par le passé, tes conseils m'ont été si précieux.

Tu es mon dernier espoir, Leo. Mais si tu refuses, je comprendrais si tu penses que ce que je te demande est trop important, j'accepterais ta décision. Mais je t'en prie, réponds-moi vite. Les heures me sont comptées.

Malgré le temps qui fuit, il reste toujours une place dans mon cœur pour toi. Je te confie mon trésor le plus précieux.

Victoria. »

Piper lut la lettre deux fois avant de relever la tête vers son époux :

-« Qui est Mark ? »

-« Un être de Lumière. »

-«Victoria est morte ? »

-« Il y'a deux jours. »

-« Tu dois t'occuper de sa fille. Victoria nous as toujours soutenu, elle a défendu notre couple face aux fondateurs. C'est bien la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire pour elle aujourd'hui. »

-« Je voulais que tu sois d'accord. Mark ne pourra pas s'occuper d'elle encore longtemps. Les fondateurs lui retiraient ses pouvoirs. Il faudrait qu'elle vienne habiter au manoir. »

-« Bien sûr ! Nous avons toute la place qu'il faut. Et puis Melinda sera bien contente d'avoir une autre fille dans les parages. »

-« J'irais la chercher demain alors. Mieux vaut que ce soit le plus vite possible. »

-« Dîner familial demain soir… On devrait peut être annulé. »

-« Si elle vis au manoir, elle sera forcément confronté à la famille à un moment ou à un autre. Mieux vaut qu'elle les rencontre dans un contexte calme que durant un combat. »

Piper sourit :

-« Il faudrait peut-être informer les enfants. »

Leo se leva et lui tendit la main, ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers. Avant même d'atteindre la porte du grenier, ils entendirent les cris de protestations de Melinda :

-« Tu surdoses toujours tout ! Il dit une pincée, pas une poignée ! »

-« Mais tais-toi ! Je sais ce que je fais. »

En ouvrant la porte, Piper et Leo découvrirent la scène. Assis sur le canapé, Chris observait d'un air nonchalant son frère aîné et sa sœur se disputer devant le chaudron. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers leurs parents quand ceux-ci entrèrent dans le grenier.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Votre père et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. »

Melinda ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et pointa le doigt sur eux :

-« Si vous nous dites que tu es enceinte d'un garçon, je jure que je pars vivre chez Oncle Coop et Tante Phoebe ! »

Piper ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, je te promets. Mais quelqu'un va effectivement arriver à la maison. »

Wyatt s'éloigna un peu du chaudron et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère :

-« Qui ? »

Depuis qu'il avait été choisi pour s'occuper des élèves de 10 ans qui fréquentaient l'École de Magie, il avait rasé ses cheveux et laissait pousser une barbe de trois jours. Il se trouvait ainsi un air plus sérieux et cela plaisait beaucoup aux filles mais Piper trouvait que cela lui donnait un air trop sévère.

Elle se tourna vers Leo qui prit la parole :

-« La fille d'une ancienne amie à moi. Elle va intégrer l'École de Magie. »

-« Sa mère et elle vont venir habiter ici ? demanda Chris. »

-« Non, juste elle. Sa mère est morte. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit dura quelques secondes seulement, Melinda reprit la parole :

-« Elle a quel âge ? »

-« 17 ans. »

-« 17 ans ! répéta Wyatt. »

-« Mais elle ne peut pas rentrer si tard à l'École de Magie ! intervint Chris. »

La benjamine de la famille fusilla ses deux frères du regard:

-« Taisez-vous ! J'aurais enfin une alliée contre vous, ça va changer. Elle a quoi comme pouvoir ? »

-« Eh bien, c'est un autre problème. Elle est à moitié être de lumière et à moitié… démon. »

Wyatt en lâcha le petit sac qu'il tenait à la main :

-« Papa, si les gens savent que nous acceptons des démons dans l'école, ils vont tous enlever leurs enfants ! »

-« A moitié seulement. »

* * *

Leo gara sa voiture juste devant le petit immeuble qui portait le numéro 26. Le quartier était tranquille, une fille promenait son chien sur le trottoir d'en face. Il sonna et quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit et il entendit la voix de Mark lui indiquer par l'interphone :

-« Deuxième étage. »

L'immeuble était propre : il fut rassuré de voir que Kiara n'avait pas grandi dans un environnement insalubre. Arrivé au deuxième étage, une des portes s'ouvrit sur Mark. L'Être de Lumière semblait fatigué mais il lui offrit un sourire sincère.

-« Leo, quel bonheur de te revoir ! »

Il le serrât contre lui puis l'invita à rentrer.

-« Cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. J'ai appris que Piper t'avait donné deux fils. »

-« Et une fille. Melinda a 17 ans. »

-« C'est fantastique, je suis très heureux pour toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là au moment où les fondateurs menaçaient votre union. »

-« Je sais que tu aurais pris notre défense. »

Leo fouillait le salon des yeux : Kiara n'était nulle part. Mark répondit à sa question muette :

-« Elle est dans sa chambre. Je vais te la présenter dans un instant mais avant je dois te dire certaines choses. Je sais que Victoria aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde. Tu sais qu'elle était comme une fille pour moi et par conséquent, je me sens lié au destin de cette enfant. Mais je ne sais pas si Victoria t'a dit tout ce que tu devais savoir sur Kiara. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Elle est né de deux êtres que tout oppose : la représentation du Bien et l'un des plus puissants représentants du mal. Par conséquent, elle porte en elle le paradoxe de notre monde : la cohabitation du Bien et du Mal. Et cela se ressent dans son caractère, dans son comportement et même jusque dans ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, sa chance est d'avoir été élevée par sa mère. Mais elle peut être très sombre. Et à la fois, elle est d'une fragilité presque enfantine. Son arrogance laisse parfois place à des pleurs, sa confiance en elle s'effondre parfois pour être remplacé par un mutisme inquiétant. »

-« C'est une adolescente. »

-« Avec des pouvoirs qui à mon avis, sont bien plus puissants que ce qu'elle montre. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, Leo. »

-« J'ai déjà accepté de m'occuper d'elle, rien de ce que tu diras ne me feras change d'avis. »

Mark eut de nouveau le sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre :

-« Je vais te la présenter. »

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Aux murs, les décorations avaient été récemment enlevées et trois gros bagages étaient posés juste à côté du lit. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, Leo aperçut le fauteuil installé devant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés et la jeune fille assise dessus, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine. Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête à leur arrivée, ne semblait même pas consciente de leur présence. Leo ne continuait de voir que son dos, Mark l'interpella :

-« Kiara. »

Enfin, sans changer de position, elle tourna la tête vers eux.


	2. Rencontre

De sa mère, Kiara avait les yeux, d'un bleu-gris acier. Tranquille et chaleureux chez Victoria, le regard de la jeune fille était froid, presque vide. En tout cas, Leo en eut un frisson dans le dos. Puis elle se releva, son expression changea et elle lui offrit un sourire :

-« Bonjour. »

Le changement en était presque troublant tellement il avait été soudain. Debout, Kiara était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en une queue haute, dégageant un visage qui n'avait guère plus de trace de l'enfance, en témoignait le micro piercing qu'elle avait en dessous de l'œil droit. Son poignet droit était entouré d'un bracelet en cuir et son bras gauche, très fin, était recouvert de bracelets en bois. Ses ongles étaient rongés et recouverts soigneusement d'un vernis noir et à deux de ses doigts, Leo vit des bagues tatoués. Pour compléter son ensemble plutôt sombre, elle portait un jean noir très serré qui marquait encore davantage la maigreur de ses jambes, un petit haut gris qui dévoilait un ou deux centimètres du bas de son ventre et le tatouage qui l'ornait et une veste en cuir dans laquelle elle enfonça ses deux mains. Elle était très jolie dans le genre fille qui attire des ennuis.

-« Bonjour Kiara. »

Elle changea imperceptiblement d'expression lorsque Mark jeta un coup d'œil à ses valises :

-« As-tu fini tes bagages ? »

-« J'espérais que vous changeriez d'avis. »

Elle avait une voix rauque, un peu cassé mais son ton continuait d'être étrangement enfantin.

-« Nous en avons déjà parlé Kiara. Que feras tu si tu ne vas pas à l'École de Magie ? »

-« J'aurais une vie normale. »

Mark soupira : il semblait avoir déjà eu droit à cette conversation une bonne centaine de fois.

-« Tu ne peux avoir une vie normale si tes pouvoirs se déclenchent chaque fois que tu es frustrée, en colère ou en proie à n'importe quel sentiment un peu fort. »

Elle inspira comme pour protester mais, soudain résignée, elle baissa la tête :

-« Je vais les finir. »

-« Je t'attends avec Leo dans le salon. »

Ils ressortirent de la chambre et une fois dans le salon, Mark invita de nouveau Leo à s'asseoir :

-« Elle ressemble à Victoria, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Un peu, oui. »

-« Mais elle en est très différente. Victoria était la plus douce des femmes mais Kiara… Comme tu l'a vu, elle est très belle. Et elle est tout à fait consciente du pouvoir qu'elle peut avoir sur les hommes grâce à cela. Elle use et en abuse. Son père est le démon de la luxure, on ne peut ne lui reprocher. »

-« Mark, j'ai une fille de 17 ans et des nièces. Pas besoin d'être la fille d'Asmodée pour manipuler les hommes. »

-« Bien sûr, mais je dois te mettre en garde. Je sais qu'à l'École de Magie, il y aura des garçons de son âge, travaillés par les hormones. Elle ne leur fera pas de mal bien sûr…En tout cas, pas physiquement… Elle est une adolescente, je le sais bien. Mais l'héritage de son père joue dans la balance et elle a de très grands pouvoirs. Elle a vécu plus d'épreuves en 17 ans que beaucoup n'en connaitront dans toute leur vie, elle a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et sait le chercher et le trouver chez les hommes. »

-« En parlant de ses pouvoirs, quels sont-ils ? »

-« Eh bien, les pouvoirs d'un être de Lumière. Mais elle s'éclipse aussi bien qu'elle peut disparaître comme un démon, elle peut guérir aussi bien qu'elle peut lancer des boules de feu. Je sais qu'elle a d'autres pouvoirs, mais la plupart du temps, elle refuse de s'en servir. Mais elle doit apprendre à les maîtriser, si elle veut pouvoir, comme elle le souhaite, avoir une vie normale. »

-« Je ferais tout pour l'aider. »

-« Si ça ne marche pas, si elle refuse votre enseignement… »

-« Mark, ne t'inquiètes de rien, ça marchera. Tu connais ma famille : les pouvoirs y sont très puissants. »

L'être de lumière sourit enfin :

-« D'ailleurs, comment va ta famille ? J'ai appris que Wyatt enseignait à l'école de Magie. »

-« Oui, il a grandi si vite. Chris aide parfois pour les plus jeunes mais il étudie aussi à la faculté. Et Melinda terminera cette année son enseignement si tout va bien. »

-« Je suis prête. »

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Kiara les observait tous les deux sans ciller, de nouveau, il n'y avait pas d'expression sur son visage. Leo lui sourit :

-« Alors nous pouvons y aller. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit les deux plus gros bagages, elle se pencha pour prendre le troisième mais se redressa soudain et se tourna vers Mark :

-« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma mère et moi. »

-« Je serais toujours là pour toi tant que tu en auras besoin. Écoutes bien Leo et tes professeurs, ils sont là pour t'aider. »

-« Je sais. »

Mais elle semblait pressée de partir et après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, Mark les laissa partir.

* * *

Le début du trajet se fit silencieusement, Kiara regardait à travers la fenêtre de la portière passager et Leo conduisait en se concentrant sur la route plus que sur sa passagère.

-« C'est vrai que vous êtes un Halliwell ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui avait quitté la vitre pour le regarder :

-« Je suis un Wyatt, mais j'ai effectivement épousé une Halliwell. »

-« Mon père m'a parlé d'elles. Vous avez épousé celle qui peut figer le temps. »

-« Oui, Piper. »

-« Maman dit que vous avez des enfants... »

-« Wyatt, Chris et Melinda, qui a ton âge. »

Kiara sourit, porta un de ses ongles à la bouche puis l'enleva précipitamment :

-« Pourquoi vous avez accepté de m'accueillir chez vous ? »

-« Parce que ta mère était une grande amie à moi et qu'elle a été d'un grand soutien lorsque j'ai décidé d'épouser Piper. »

Le silence se rétablit, mais lorsque Kiara commença à tapoter nerveusement sur son accoudoir, Leo décida de le briser à son tour :

-« Tu vas rencontrer toute la famille ce soir, nous faisons un repas familial. »

Kiara semblait heureuse qu'il parle de nouveau :

-« Vous êtes combien ? »

-« Eh bien chaque sœur a un mari et trois enfants donc 15. »

Elle eut un éclat de rire, un peu triste :

-« Une famille nombreuse. Vous avez de la chance. Maintenant que ma mère est morte, je me dis que je n'ai pas assez profité de sa présence, de ses conseils. Elle était mon seul parent, puisque je n'ai pas droit de voir mon père. »

Elle semblait triste mais son visage fermé, ne l'exprimait pas :

-« Tu ne le connais pas ? »

-« Si. Je sais que c'est le démon de la luxure. Pas vraiment un démon d'ailleurs, plutôt une entité du Mal. Et je l'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. Mais je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, il ne peut pas m'élever. C'est le souhait de ma mère, que je sois élevé du côté du Bien. Au moins cela, je peux le respecter. Je le verrais lorsque j'aurais 18 ans et plus aucun doute la vie que je veux. »

* * *

-« Piper, dans mi-être de lumière, mi-démon, il y'a quand même démon ! »

L'aînée était tellement occupée avec sa sauce qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers sa sœur :

-« Oh, Phoebe, arrêtes, elle a été élevé par sa mère, pas dans les Enfers. On ne peut pas lui reprocher son héritage. »

Phoebe se tourna vers Paige pour avoir son approbation :

-« Je n'aurais pas accepté non plus qu'elle vienne à la maison mais Piper a raison, c'est bien de lui donner une chance. »

-« Avec tout ce que nous savons des démons, moi, ça aurait été hors de question. »

-« Oh, Maman, tu es encore sur cette histoire ! C'est pas sa faute si son père est un démon. »

Amanda, la fille aînée de Phoebe et Coop, vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère à la table de la cuisine pour regarder Melinda et Piper s'agiter pour faire à manger. En plus de sa longue chevelure brune, Melinda avait hérité de sa mère ses talents culinaires et la patience qui allait avec.

Dans le salon, on entendait le rire d'Alexis, la cadette d'Amanda et celui d'Angela, leur benjamine s'associer à celui des deux jumelles de Henry et Paige, Hope et Holly. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient déjà montés au grenier ou ils passaient la plus grande partie des réunions familiales. Mais ce fut Wyatt qui en apparaissant dans la cuisine avertit tout le monde :

-« Ils arrivent. »

Il s'éclipsa immédiatement pour rejoindre son frère et son cousin au grenier. Et les adultes se précipitèrent tous dans l'entrée au moment où Leo poussait la porte les bras chargés de bagages. Coop se précipita pour l'aider.

Kiara attendait, juste devant les marches, observant le manoir, le regard un peu triste. Leo tendit la main vers elle comme pour l'inviter à entrer :

-« Viens. »

Elle reprit son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre, grimpa les marches et se décida enfin à entrer. Piper fut la première à s'avancer vers elle :

-« Bienvenue. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et Kiara décocha enfin un sourire, un peu timide mais un vrai sourire :

-« Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez vous. »

-« Je t'en prie. Je te présente mes sœurs, Phoebe et Paige et leurs maris, Coop et Henri. »

Chacun la salua avec un sourire mais elle restait plantée devant la porte :

-« Ou est-ce que je peux mettre mes affaires ? »

-« Oh laisses, les garçons vont s'en occuper. »

Piper se tourna vers les escaliers :

-« Chris, Wyatt ! »

Puis elle offrit un sourire à la nouvelle venue :

-« Viens, nous allions justement passer à table. »

Elle suivit les adultes mais au moment de pénétrer dans le salon, les trois garçons apparurent en haut des escaliers. Elle les dévisagea tous et un sourire à peine perceptible vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais elle détourna la tête et suivit le mouvement.

Henri Jr fut le premier à réagir :

-« Ouah, elle est plutôt…canon. »

Assises dans le salon, Alexis, Angela, Hope et Holly observèrent la jeune fille avec intérêt mais ce fut Melinda, sortie de la cuisine, qui la première des cousines s'avança vers elle :

-« Bienvenue à la maison. »

Kiara la détailla une seconde et de nouveau, sourit :

-« Merci. »

Tout le monde s'installa à table, Piper indiqua à Kiara de prendre la chaise à côté d'elle. Après avoir monté les bagages à l'étage, les garçons redescendirent et vinrent s'installer avec les autres, mais occupée à regarder les portraits de famille, Kiara ne leur accorda cette fois pas même un regard. Son regard s'était arrêté sur la photo de Prue, puis sur celle du mariage de Leo et Piper.

-« Vous avez eu un beau mariage. »

Piper tourna à son tour la tête vers la photo et lui sourit :

-« Oui, le genre de mariage que tout le monde mérite. »

Kiara la fixa intensément de son regard d'un bleu si particulier, Piper se sentit frissonner. Personne ne les regardait, chacun était occupé dans sa conversation :

-« Tout le monde a le droit à un mariage heureux. »

Puis sans ajouter rien de plus, retrouvant un sourire charmeur, elle entama l'entrée dont Piper l'avait servi.


	3. Une arrivée en toute discrétion

Kiara ouvrit à peine la bouche de tout le repas mais ses yeux se posaient sur chacun avec cette froideur que Leo avait déjà remarquée. Il se demanda une seconde avec une certaine inquiétude si ils pourraient la contenir si elle décidait de les attaquer. Puis il eut un sourire intérieur. C'était une adolescente qui débarquait dans une famille totalement inconnue, normal qu'elle semble mal à l'aise.

Après le repas, Piper et Melinda se chargèrent de lui faire visiter la maison puis lui indiquèrent sa chambre ou les garçons avaient déjà déposé ses bagages.

-« Tu veux t'installer maintenant ? »

Kiara, qui s'était arrêtée devant la fenêtre pour observer la rue, se retourna vers son hôtesse :

-« Oui. Je crois que je vais dormir après. »

-« Bien. Tu iras à l'école de Magie demain avec Leo, il faut que tu sois prête à neuf heures. »

-« Pas de problème ! » dit-elle avec un sourire immense qui en apparence en tout cas, semblait franc.

Quand Melinda eut refermé la porte derrière elles, elle fit lentement le tour de la chambre, effleurant les meubles. Puis elle ouvrit les tiroirs qu'elle trouva tous vide.

Se tournant vers ses bagages, elle ramassa son sac à main et en sortit un cadre photo ou elle trônait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si elles avaient pris d'autres photos ensemble depuis celle-ci ou elle devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Deux jours après la mort de sa mère, elle l'avait découvert sur son lit, Mark l'avait laissé là. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se rappeler sa mère. Comme elle n'avait pas besoin pour se rappeler de son père du médaillon qu'il lui avait laissé lors d'une de ses visites.

Elle les posa tous les deux sur sa table de chevet, le médaillon enfermé par la magie dans un petit coffret en bois. Puis s'occupa de déballer le reste de ses affaires qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans les tiroirs. Elle se déshabilla, enfila un grand T-shirt qui lui servait pour dormir et vint se blottir dans son lit. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa du côté droit du lit, tournant le dos aux souvenirs de ses parents, posés sur la table de chevet gauche.

Elle n'avait pas fermé les volets pour être réveillés par les rayons du soleil et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, se demandant comme tous les soirs ou se trouvait sa mère. Le ciel et les enfers lui étaient interdits, y'avait il un troisième endroit d'où sa mère continuait de veiller sur elle ?

Elle sentit une vague de tristesse monter en elle et laissa ses larmes couler. Depuis la mort de sa mère, à peine une semaine plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans penser à elle, à son visage, à ses grands yeux bleus et confiants, à son sourire aimant et à ses mains de pianiste qu'elle passait dans ses cheveux, quand elle était enfant et que sa mère lui racontait des histoires.

Sa mère lui répétait souvent cette phrase :

-« Tu es mon trésor, la seule personne pour qui je donnerais ma vie. »

Et au final, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. En voulant devenir mère, Victoria avait perdu ses pouvoirs qui l'auraient maintenu en vie. Kiara se sentait coupable, même si les quelques amis de sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était le choix de Victoria. Depuis le jour ou on avait diagnostiqué un cancer à sa mère, alors qu'elle avait juste onze ans, elle avait su qu'elle la perdrait, que sa mère n'aurait pas la chance de la voir devenir une femme, d'être grand-mère. Lors de sa rémission, tout semblait aller mieux et l'optimisme était revenu. Mais Kiara savait. Et quand le cancer de sa mère était revenu, quelques mois plus tard, elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié et pas prié. Elle avait voulu se rapprocher de son père, parce qu'elle refusait de devenir orpheline. Mais elle s'était éloignée de sa mère et de ce qu'elle représentait, c'est-à-dire le Bien dans sa forme la plus pure.

Enfant, bien qu'adorant son père qu'elle ne voyait bien sûr que rarement, elle n'avait jamais été attiré par le Mal. Mais son adolescence avait été envahie par ce cancer. Elle avait prié chaque soir, espéré qu'un Fondateur viendrait pour restituer ses pouvoirs à sa mère et l'empêcher de mourir mais rien. Sa croyance en le Bien s'effrita et elle se tourna vers ce qu'elle connaissait, ce qui faisait partie d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait perdue, refusant de rejoindre les Enfers pour honorer la mémoire de sa mère mais rejetant les représentations du Bien.

Tiraillée par ce qui au fond, faisait partie d'elle, elle s'endormit avec un mal au cœur qui elle le savait, ne la quitterait jamais vraiment.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un peu avant huit heures le lendemain matin, son premier réflexe fut d'aller se planter devant la fenêtre. Dehors, dans la rue, les Innocents s'agitaient déjà : le courrier était ramassé, les hommes d'affaires avalaient leur café avant de monter dans leurs berlines et les mères de famille finissaient de préparer leurs marmots pour l'école. Elle fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain ou elle se lava et se maquilla avec soin, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour choisir consciencieusement ses vêtements. Elle enfila un tregging, une grande tunique noire qu'elle accessoirisa d'une grosse ceinture et une veste froissée aux manches, passa plusieurs bracelets à chacun de ses poignets et mit des bottines avant de quitter la chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre les escaliers et préféra s'éclipser directement dans la cuisine. Piper et Melinda y discutait tranquillement et sursautèrent quand elles la virent se matérialiser à quelques pas d'elles.

-« Bonjour, Kiara, tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Oui, merci. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner ? Il y'a des gaufres, des céréales, du lait, du chocolat en poudre, du jus d'orange et de pamplemousse, du café, du thé, des biscottes, du beurre de cacahuètes… »

-« Des gaufres, ce sera très bien. Et je veux bien du jus d'orange. »

Elle s'installa en face de Melinda, habillé de pied en cap, occupée à dévorer le petit déjeuner que sa mère avait déposé devant elle :

-« Salut ! »

Kiara lui offrit un sourire :

-« Bonjour ! Bon appétit ! »

-« Les garçons t'ont pas réveillé ce matin ? »

-« Les enfers pourraient s'ouvrir autour de moi, quand je dors, rien ne peut me réveiller ! »

Melinda la dévisagea, étonnée du sourire qu'affichait la jeune fille en parlant du royaume du Mal. Piper posa une assiette de gaufres saupoudrées de sucre devant son invitée.

-« Melinda et toi serez dans la même classe. »

-« Tu as d'autres pouvoirs que ceux des êtres de lumière ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle attira jusqu'à elle le pichet de jus d'orange que sa mère tenait dans les mains et sourit à Kiara qui le lui rendit.

-« Les garçons sont déjà partis ? » demanda Melinda en se tournant vers sa mère.

-« Chris s'occupe de la garderie aujourd'hui et elle ouvre à huit heures. Et Wyatt devait finir de réparer sa salle de classe. »

-« Et Papa ? »

-« Il devait aller rencontrer le nouveau professeur mais il va revenir pour chercher Kiara, pour lui faire voir l'école avant le début des cours. Et en parlant de début des cours, tu vas finir par être en retard si tu continues de flemmarder comme ça ! »

-« Merde ! » lâcha la jeune fille avant de s'éclipser vers la salle de bain.

Se retrouvant seule avec Kiara pour la première fois, Piper ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle portait sur son visage, dans chacun de ses gestes cette souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître. Elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et posa une main sur celle de l'adolescence :

-« Tu sais, Kiara, si tu n'es pas prête à aller en cours, nous le comprendrions parfaitement. »

Kiara observa quelques secondes la main posée sur la sienne puis croisa son regard, son visage était redevenu froid :

-« Vous dites ça à cause de la mort de ma mère ? Mais ça fait six ans que je sais que je vais la perdre. Ne vous trompez pas, je ne suis pas insensible, depuis qu'elle est morte, je pleurs tous les jours mais au fond, je sais qu'elle est toujours là et qu'elle veille sur moi. »

Elle passa la main sur l'anneau qu'elle portait autour d'une chaîne à son cou :

-« Ma mère était mariée avant de devenir un être de Lumière, elle m'a donné son alliance quelques mois avant de mourir. Je la garde toujours sur moi pour ne pas oublier, pour me rappeler tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour m'avoir. »

-«Piper ? Kiara ? »

La voix de Leo les fit sursauter toutes les deux et Kiara se redressa au moment ou il pénétrait dans la cuisine, retrouvant un visage innocent et souriant.

-« Bonjour, bien dormie ? Tu es prête ? »

-« Oui, je vais prendre mes affaires et je suis prête. »

Elle s'éclipsa et Piper se tourna vers son mari :

-« Tu es sûr que nous avons raison ? Que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerais sur elle. »

Leo s'éclipsa avec Kiara pour l'amener dans son bureau. L'école était étonnamment calme, les cours venaient de commencer. La visite commença par la garderie ou Chris et deux autres anciens étudiants s'occupaient des plus jeunes enfants. Mais celui-ci était tellement occupé qu'il ne leur prêta pas attention. Quelques salles plus loin, Wyatt avait la charge d'un petit groupe d'élèves de 9-10 ans, mais Leo ne voulut pas le déranger non plus. Enfin il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois derrière laquelle on entendait une conversation animée, et se tourna vers Kiara :

-« C'est ta salle de classe, tu seras avec Melinda et Henry. »

Elle acquiesça puis le regarda frapper à la porte avant de rentrer, les conversations cessèrent aussitôt.

-« Bonjour à tous ! Damian, voici notre nouvelle élève, Kiara. Kiara, voici le professeur Hambers.»

Le professeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit un pas pour l'accueillir :

-« Bonjour, Kiara. Je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir. »

Elle obéit et vint s'installer juste derrière Melinda qui lui offrit un sourire, bien consciente que tous les élèves, intrigués, la suivaient du regard.

-« Damian, je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Le professeur Hambers se tourna vers ses élèves :

-« Soyez tous là quand je reviendrais ! »

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

-« Salut ! »

Kiara tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour découvrir Henry Jr à qui elle offrit un demi-sourire séducteur :

-« Bonjour » répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il eut une sensation bizarre dans tout le corps, comme si plus aucun de ses muscles ne pouvaient lui répondre. Au même moment, un des garçons assis au premier rang s'éclipsa pour réapparaître sur le pupitre juste à côté de celui de Kiara :

-« Salut beauté ! Alors tu viens d'où ? »

D'un air dédaigneux, la jeune fille le détailla plusieurs secondes puis se redressant, elle eut un petit sourire :

-« Des enfers. »

La classe entière éclata de rire et le garçon assis à côté de Kiara, Patrick, se pencha un peu plus vers elle :

-« Véridique, t'es un démon ? Prouves-le ! »

Elle eut un sourire amusé puis se tourna vers lui avec un air féroce, il fut le seul à voir l'éclair noir qui traversa ses yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un éclair de feu. La puissance de l'éclair projeta tous les élèves à terre et le fracas attira Leo et Damian.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Ou est Kiara ? »

Amusée par la provocation de son tout nouveau camarade de classe, Kiara avait voulu réapparaître dans une salle un peu plus loin en espérant qu'elle serait vide mais elle se retrouva dans la salle de cours de Wyatt.

Quand il vit apparaître le feu qui présageait de l'arrivée d'un démon, il déclencha aussitôt un bouclier de protection autour de lui et ses élèves et Kiara ayant atterri dos à lui, il envoya à ses pieds une potion qu'il gardait toujours sur lui au cas où et qui en temps normal permettait de ralentir les démons. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille mais sentant le souffle de l'attaque, elle envoya sans se retourner une boule de feu sur Wyatt dont la puissance l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle. La seconde suivante, une alarme se déclencha dans toute l'école et les professeurs se précipitèrent dans la classe de Wyatt.

Leo fut le premier sur les lieux et se précipita vers son fils qui se relevait doucement en se frottant la tête :

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Elle m'a attaqué ! » s'écria Wyatt avec colère.

-« C'est lui qui a commencé. » dit calmement Kiara qui s'était réfugié derrière un bouclier magique dont l'étrange couleur violette intriguait tout le monde.

Leo se releva et se dirigea vers elle :

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de ce bouclier, Kiara. Ici, personne ne te veut de mal. »

-« Il m'a attaqué. » répondit-elle sans se départir de son calme en désignant Wyatt toujours assis, dos au mur.

-« J'ai cru que c'était un démon. » répondit le jeune homme, un peu calmé, en jetant un coup d'œil à son père.

Avec un air triste, elle effaça son bouclier magique et baissa la tête vers le sol :

-« Je ne suis pas un démon. »

Leo posa une main sur son épaule :

-« Alors éclipse-toi dans de jolis éclairs bleus plutôt que dans le feu. »

Elle acquiesça puis releva la tête. Leo se tourna vers les élèves qui s'étaient massés derrière leurs professeurs à la porte de la salle :

-« Le spectacle est terminé ! Retournez en cours ! Terry, occupes toi des élèves de Wyatt quelques minutes, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. »

Pui se tournant vers Kiara :

-« Viens dans mon bureau. »

Elle le suivit mais au moment ou elle arrivait à côté de Wyatt, elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla :

-« Je suis désolée. Tu permets ? »

Mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, passa une main sur ses cheveux coupés courts et les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle entreprit de le guérir. Une seconde après, sa douleur et son vertige avait disparu. Mais Wyatt, troublé comme Henry quelques minutes plus tôt, ne se releva pas tout de suite. Il attendit que Chris, venu dans la précipitation comme le reste des professeurs, lui tende une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-« Qu'est ce que Papa avait dit déjà ? demanda Wyatt avec un sourire en continuant de suivre la jeune fille du regard. Qu'elle passerait inaperçue ? »

Chris sourit en même temps que son aîné.


End file.
